themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber (Brick Bronze OC)
Amber is... well what most people wouldn't expect in with a much more variety of characters then Smash Bros. (not to be rude). Of course, before she knew dimension traveling was a thing, she used to take history classes so she could be an a What about her Pokémon? archaeologist just like her parents. There was also a problem that she'd wonder whether she wanted to be like her parents or be a Pokemon Master like the characters on her favorite show. One day she got her starter pokemon, Popplio, and started her journey unknowing of the events ahead. This journey wasn't like, "Beat the bad guys, become the champion, blah blah." It was more.. something no one would expect. Amber never told anything about her journey besides her Pokemon and the friends/foes she meets. She also has oy told her closest friends the reason she does this dimension traveling in the first place but to most (for now) it's a secret. Amber still has her Pokemon (Primarina, Charizard, Lucario, Clefairy {shiny}, and Mimikyu) but only uses them sometimes. Don't worry error takes care of them. The aftermath of the events on Amber's journey caused her to not be interested in history or becoming champion anymore. If there's anytime that a Pokemon is out of control though, Amber might be able to calm it down. It's only a small chance though. Why does she have a sword!? It's unknown why Amber has acustomed to sword fighting but it is known that the sword used to belong to Kris (deltarune). Kris got a new sword and didn't want to throw the old one away, so he gave it to Amber, someone who didn't have much to fight with. Early on ber gained a hammer from King Dedede and later gains more stuff but that will be seen in Everquest. Brick Bronze Amber does have it but she doesn't use it.. anymore... at least I don't think she has. Why is there an older version if her with a scar in her face? I know it's the possibility of future Amber but I still don't know how the scar gets there. Maybe an attack?￼ Why? The creator of Amber (AlphyAdventures) made Amber for fun, but grew attached to her creation over time. Alphy feels that Amber, cannon or not, is still a part of her childhood game (Brick Bronze) and is still a character she'll use as the PBB trainer in Loomian Legacy. I hope you know more about Amber, or not, it doesn't matter.... or does it? Fun Facts: 1: Alphy's real life self and Amber were originally one person but branched off from each other 2: Amber was originally going to be called Luna, but the name was scratched cause it didn't fit 3: Amber originally had blue eyes before they were changed to green 4: After the deletion of PBB, Alphy tried to push Amber's character away but she decided to not throw Amber in the failed character bin. 5: You know how you call these noobs bacon hair or acorn head. Calling Amber any of these will make her confused. She doesn't know what you mean. 6: Never get her close to an Incineroar. It reminds her of removed 's Incineroar... Keep.it safe... please. Category:Characters